Amárrate a una escoba y vuela lejos
by MelStrange
Summary: 1995.La guerra ha comenzado y la Orden del Fénix ha tenido un golpe de suerte. Han capturado a Bellatrix Lestrange y la esconden en Grimmauld Place. Voldemort esta dispuesto a rescatarla, Bellatrix esta dispuesta a sacar provecho y Sirius será su victima.
1. Prologo

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes que reconozcas y demás cosas, hechizos y lugares pertenecen a J.K. Rowling, yo como saben los uso para entretenimiento tanto mío como de ustedes.

_-Amárrate a una escoba y vuela lejos-_

Long-fic

**Resumen: **1995. La guerra ha comenzado secretamente y la Orden del Fénix ha tenido un golpe de suerte. Han capturado a Bellatrix Lestrange y la esconderán en Grimmauld Place. Voldemort esta dispuesto a matarlos y rescatarla, Bellatrix esta dispuesta a sacar provecho y Sirius será su victima. SB/BL.

**Ubicación: **Bellatrix esta de mala suerte, a un mes de haber escapado de Azkaban vuelve a ser prisionera, claro con compañeros de cautiverio mas interesantes.

**Notas: **Esto se me ocurrió una tarde, pienso hacerlo largo y con algo de lemmon veremos que pasa. Mi idea es narrar que es lo que harían encerrados Bella y Sirius después de tanto sin verse, solos en una casa que ambos odian. El titulo es de una canción de mi musa: Caifanes.

* * *

La noche neblinosa se prestaba para el misterio. Habían llegado por medio de aparición, no podían correr el riesgo de que por traslador el ministerio los detectara o peor aún, si por escoba fuera, ella ya estaría volando muy lejos completamente sola. Estaban en ese mismo parquecito lleno de hierbas que les llegaban más arriba de las rodillas, en el cual habían aterrizado en el pasado con Harry. Pero ahora el nuevo integrante era demasiado diferente.

Sintió como la empujaban fuertemente incitándola a caminar provocando que casi se estrellara contra el suelo. Con cada paso que daba la presión de su compañero de atrás iba en aumento. Y pensaba que el hombre que venía sujetándola del brazo era delicado y ridículamente caballeroso. Pero talvez por ser simplemente ella, las sutilezas y simpatías no estaban disponibles.

Al principio de la comitiva formada por cinco magos y tres brujas, caminaba con su largo cayado de madera el viejo auror que ahora aborrecía con todo su ser. Es que no podía creer que el anciano trastornado y oxidado de Moody había podido capturarla de nuevo. Si tan solo tuviera su varita ahí en la mano, todos esos impertinentes traidores estuvieran ya retorciéndose de dolor en el piso.

Pero no tenía ni puñetera idea de donde se podía encontrar su amada y siempre tan útil varita.

Se pararon enfrente de la larga hilera de casas muggles, justo enfrente de la once y la trece. Bellatrix se sabía de memoria esa dirección, en especial la de una casa en particular donde había pasado muchos momentos de su infancia y juventud. Se dio un chasco al no ver en ninguna parte la Antigua y Noble casa de los Black, sin embargo al ver que un hombre alto y negro le tendía un arrugado pedazo de pergamino, comprendió todo.

-Memorízalo- Ordenó con voz grave.

La mortifaga le echo un vistazo a la pulcra y estilizada caligrafía con la que estaba escrita la nota. A regañadientes tuvo que leer todas las líneas aunque ya se las supiera, pues solo así funcionaría el sortilegio con el que estaba protegida la casa. Para su desgracia el número doce de Grimmauld place se abrió paso entre las angostas casas.

Se quedó un momento paralizada. Nunca se imaginó regresar a esa pútrida casa y menos en aquella situación. ¿Como había permitido que eso llegara tan lejos?. Estaba muerta, el Lord simplemente no consentiría el hecho de que ella estaba secuestrada y encerrada junto a la Orden del Fénix. Si era para sacarle información, perderían su tiempo. De su boca no escucharían salir nada acerca del Lord y sus planes. Un susurro amenazante la sacó de sus cavilaciones.

-¡Camina Lestrange!- Bramó el vejete auror.

La mujer coquetamente le dedicó una sonrisa mordaz. Moody solo rodó los ojos en una muestra de exasperación y con un ligero movimiento de cabeza les indicó al grupo que lo siguieran.

Remus Lupin, que Bellatrix ahora lo consideraba su agresor, la sujeto ya no de uno si no de los dos brazos y casi abrazándola la dirigió hacia adentro de la casa, por si talvez a la loca de la mortifaga se le ocurría salir corriendo.

El pasillo estaba sumergido en una oscuridad escalofriante. El olor a humedad rancia invadió los pulmones de Bellatrix. Intento gritar, claro que lo intento, ella no iba a entrar a su probable encierro sin oponer resistencia, o al menos hacerse la difícil, para siquiera acortar mas el tortuoso tiempo que le esperaba, unas cuantas verdades a esos idiotas no les iban a caer mal. Pero no había terminado de pronunciar la primera silaba cuando la fuerte mano de Lupin la silenció, mientras el mago alto y fornido de aspecto afro, le aplicaba un hechizo silenciador. Forcejeó un poco con el hombre lobo para que quitara su asquerosa mano de hibrido de su boca.

La condujeron entre las penumbras, por escaleras y demás puertas, hasta llegar a la cocina, que se encontraba en el sótano, según recordaba la mortifaga. Ella jamás había entrado en ese sitio, dado que era un lugar impropio donde solo los elfos podían estar. Durante todo el trayecto la bruja más joven, que siempre había estado a la derecha de Remus, observaba con una curiosidad retenida y algo de rencor a la mujer que llevaban de prisionero. Se mantuvo callada y con su varita siempre apuntando a la cabeza de la asesina, al igual que lo hacia su compañero al otro lado de Lupin, Kingsley Shacklebolt.

Bellatrix no se había dado cuenta que tenia a semejante acompañante, dado que no podía reconocerlos por la pobre iluminación. A los únicos que había identificado era a Moody y a Remus Lupin, pero sabía a ciencia cierta que cuando la atraparon había más de seis.

La sentaron, mejor dicho la aventaron, en una silla lo más alejada de la chimenea. No podía hablar, todavía tenia el hechizo silenciador y no se imaginaba cuando pensarían quitárselo.

Por un momento se preguntó porque el hombre lobo era el único que la había sujetado si tenían suficientes personas para agarrarla de cada extremidad, o porque no le habían puesto mejor unas esposas mágicas y cadenas en vez de andarse rozando con aquel bastardo.

Ya sentía los brazos amoratados y entumidos.

Desde su lugar en la estancia, pudo observar a toda la gente que la venían custodiando. Sería una soberana tontería tratar de escapar sin varita y con una multitud de magos bien entrenados y armados. A ella solo le interesaba lo que pasaría cuando el señor tenebroso se enterara de que la tenían encerrada. Suspiro, un gesto extraño en ella. Seguramente torturaría a Rodolphus hasta el cansancio por pemitir que ella anduviera sola a tan altas horas de la noche, y en un barrio muggle. Pero ella ni siquiera le había comentado a su marido que tenía intenciones de salir, simplemente lo hizo. Iba encaminada a encontrar la casa de la sucia rata de Snape para arreglar algunas cuentas y que le aclarase él mismo unos asuntos pendientes.

Tenían estrictamente prohibido salir de la vieja mansión en la que se refugiaban, pero Bellatrix estaba tan segura de la dirección de aquel imbécil que había calculado no tardar más de veinte minutos en su hazaña. Lamentablemente se dio cuenta demasiado tarde que había conseguido las instrucciones erróneas y un parpadeo después se encontró inmovilizada y apresada por la Orden del Fénix. Debía admitirlo, fue una estupidez de su parte. El Lord no la perdonaría tan fácilmente si es que salía viva de ahí. Por primera vez en su vida, sus expectativas y posibilidades quedaban reducidas a polvo. Ya encontraría la manera de salir , Bellatrix Lestrange no se rinde tan fácilmente.

La arcaica y mugrienta cocina de los Black, era iluminada por una araña de luces amarillenta que se balanceaba arriba de la larga mesa de madera que fungía como comedor. Bellatrix, que no estaba atrapada en ninguna maldición o artilugio, mas que del hechizo silenciador, estaba situada en la cabecera de la mesa, en silencio y asombrosamente quieta. Con la mirada perdida en algún punto de sus botas negras, se sostenía la cabeza con las manos apoyándose con sus codos en la mesa. Era una postura de evidente aflicción. Todos los presentes se quedaron pasmados al ver a la mortifaga más cruel en un gesto tan humano. Era lógico que se sintiera impotente. El silencio era casi abrumador solo los murmullos de Moody y otros aurores se escuchaban provenientes de una esquina.

-Bien, aquí estamos- Exclamó un sonriente Albus Dumbledore entrando al lugar. Todo mundo presto atención al mago recién llegado, excepto la susodicha mortifaga.

Mierda, mierda, mierda, se susurraba mentalmente mientras escuchaba la cansina voz del director de Hogwarts. Se había olvidado por completo de él y de lo involucrado que el viejo estaba en todo aquello.

-Albus- La ronca voz de Moody, se escucho desde el fondo de la habitación. Hizo un movimiento con la cabeza señalando a Bellatrix. Los ojos de un azul intenso de Dumbledore se posaron pronto en la bruja.

Se acercó lo suficiente para quedar justo al lado de ella y luego tomó asiento en la silla adyacente. Con una mano, hizo un ademán para que los demás también tomaran asiento en la mesa.

La mortifaga seguía con su mirada clavada en el enmohecido piso de madera.

-Buenas Noches, Bellatrix-

* * *

**Notas de autor:** Bien, ¿Qué les pareció?

Dejen sus comentarios por favor, me gustaría que alguien me diera una sugerencia de cómo seguirle y decirme si les gusta la idea. Cualquier cosa es bienvenida. ^^ Espero que me llegue de nuevo el pinchazo de inspiración. Oración a Voldy. ~Sigan bellos~.


	2. Ladrando y mordiendo

**DISCLAIMER:** Los personajes y todo lo que te parezca conocido le pertenece probablemente a J.K Rowling.

_NOTAS DE AUTOR:_ Tenía este capitulo desde hace semanas y cada vez que lo leía le cambiaba algo, pensaba hacerlo mas largo pero si seguía modificando cosas me iba a quedar algo totalmente diferente. Me divertí escribiendolo :).

Creo que aquí es donde se pueden ver como todos en esa casa se odian, así que la convivencia será dura. Rezaré para que me ilumine el que sea con su luz y me de voluntand y cerebro para actuliazarlo más seguido.

_Dedicatoria:_ A mi mami :) que me jode por mi propio bien (Y) y a mi papá por darme NO-ANIMOS. Que lindo.

* * *

CAP: I Ladrando y mordiendo.

_**~ Odiar a alguien es sentir irritación por su simple existencia ~**_

No pudo evitar no verle. Era gracioso. Dumbledore estaba vestido con una túnica púrpura, pantuflas de cresta y en su cabeza portaba un largo sombrero de color plata con una borla en la punta. Reprimió una carcajada. Se suponía que estaba totalmente encabronada y lo estaba, oh...si que lo estaba.

El alto mago la miraba con sus ojos de un azul intenso, Bellatrix no pudo evitar que un escalofrío le recorriera la espalda, no es que le temiera pero esa desagradable sensación de estar siendo examinada como si pudieran ver dentro de ella, le irritaba. En la expresión de Dumbledore se adivinaba una extraña mezcla entre lástima y repulsión. Como si estuviera viendo una manzana podrida que pudo haber sido un excelente aperitivo. La mortifaga en un gesto altivo, le sostuvo la mirada con la mandíbula fuertemente apretada. Al parecer nadie estaba esperando que hablase.

Pasaron unos segundos de silencio, antes de que el director de Hogwarts les diese la cara a sus colegas y empezara a darles instrucciones. Bellatrix se perdió entre las primeras frases, no le interesaban en lo absoluto, en su cabeza solo retumbaba la palabra encierro. Respiro profundamente varias veces, sus largas uñas se habían clavado en la podrida madera de la mesa, sus nudillos se tornaron blancos. El hechizo silenciador solo duraba una hora.

Empezó a registrar el lugar, a los presentes, que como idiotas observaban al mago que les hablaba. Su mirada choco con la de Lupin. Este le dedicó la sonrisa más mordaz y llena de malicia que ella le había visto. Fue cuando comprendió que lo único que había estado haciendo él en ese tiempo, era estarla jodiendo lo más que podía. Parecía que el lobito bueno también tenía su lado oscuro.

Estaba tan sumida, pensando en las maneras más placenteras y eficaces de acabar con ese bastardo cuando Dumbledore le llamó la atención.

Más cosas para su horrorizada mente.

-Bellatrix permanecerá aquí por indefinido tiempo. Estarán siempre con ella dos miembros de la orden. La vigilarán en todo momento. Confío en ustedes.- El mago hizo un ademán indicando que la junta había finalizado. Los integrantes salieron por la puerta escaleras arriba. En ese momento Dumbledore se dirigía a la mortifaga -No podrás, evidentemente salir de la mansión bajo ningún concepto y estarás desprovista de tu varita- sonrió- Por obvias razones.

El director de Hogwarts le dio unas palmadas en el hombro a la bruja antes de encaminarse hacia la salida. Bellatrix se quedó paralizada, asqueada por el gesto. ¿Qué rayos pensaba aquel anciano? Seguramente le estaba condenando de por vida. Su sentencia, su puta sentencia y él iba y se lo decía como si fuera un simple castigo de rebeldía adolescente.

-Ah, Espero que disfrutes de la estadía y de tu excelente compañía. El ministerio no es tan suave.

Dicho esto, el gran profesor dejo a una colérica mortifaga sola en la cocina. Prefería a los dementores mil veces más. Que no hubiera duda de eso. Golpeó la mesa con sus puños, pateó las sillas de su alrededor. Iba matarlos a todos, hasta que lloraran y gimieran rogando perdón, hasta que se retractaran de todo lo que le habían hecho y se lamentaran por haberse metido con ella, y como no tendría compasión, los asesinaría de la manera mas lenta y dolorosa, lo ultimo que verían sería su cara burlándose de ellos.

Tiró las copas de plata y la vajilla que descansaba en la mesa, provocando un fuerte estruendo cuando chocaron con el suelo.

Hiperventilaba de la ira. Pateó una vez más las sillas, enloquecida.

-Vaya, conmovedora rabieta. Se percibe la saña con la que fue…ejecutada. Aunque debería decir que ya estas grandecita para eso.

Severus Snape entraba en la estancia, con una venenosa sonrisa en su cetrino rostro. Sus fríos ojos contemplaron el desorden. Bellatrix sintió algo explotar dentro de ella.

-Tú- Susurró amenazadoramente. ¡Ya podía hablar!.

-Tú-Repitió acercándose a Snape. Aquél era el único culpable ahí. Por él había sido capturada, claro, él lo había planeado todo. Apunto con su dedo al adefesio.- Tú…Maldito traidor de mierda, mentiroso bastardo pretencioso, lameculos hijo de puta, asquerosa araña cobarde, ¡Te vas a pudrir en el infierno y de eso me encargaré yo!

Bellatrix estaba totalmente desquiciada a un palmo de Snape, si la quería hechizar que lo hiciera, nada se iba a poder comparar con lo que ella le haría después.

Severus la había agarrado de las muñecas, no utilizaría la varita, no para esto. Sus finos labios estaban convertidos en una línea, había perdido todo el color de su cara y sus negros ojos demostraban ira.

Unos aplausos detrás de ellos los desconcertaron. Ambos voltearon confundidos, Snape seguía sin soltarla.

-Excelente, fue adorable. Ni los propios mortifagos te quieren Quejicus. –Chasqueó la lengua- Lo ves Remus- Un radiante Sirius Black hacia acto de presencia en la cocina alzando las manos en señal de inocencia, seguido de un Remus Lupin algo preocupado- Ya han pasado 5 segundos y aun no me he lanzado sobre la psicópata de Lestrange.

-Creo que Snape ya se me adelantó- Mencionó al observar que Severus tenía apresada a Bellatrix, esta forcejeo y el hombre la soltó.

-Otra rata traidora- murmuró Bellatrix, hastiada.

-Lamento Black, haber arruinado el emotivo encuentro familiar- Severus esbozó su característica sonrisa despectiva- Ya que es evidente que en Azkaban no les alcanzó el tiempo. Es curioso como siempre terminan encerrados. Pero hay que admitir, que es lo que mejor saben hacer.

-Y también hay que reconocer que es curioso como voy a patearte el culo- Sirius totalmente enfurecido estaba a punto de abalanzarse sobre Snape, cuando este lo interceptó con un hechizo haciendo que el animago cayera al suelo.

-Joder Lupin, ¡Suéltame!- Exclamó Bellatrix al sentir a Remus apresarla cuando vio las intenciones de la mortifaga de unirse a la pelea.

-¡Lestrange, cállate! ¡Y ustedes dos dejen de comportarse como unos críos, en especial tú Sirius!- Remus forcejeaba con la mujer mientras ponía orden. Todos se comportaban como unos salvajes.

Snape observó a Sirius reincorporarse e intentar pegarle un puñetazo, pero el mortifago volvió a tumbarlo con su varita.

-Tienes suerte de que me hayan quitado la varita- Escupió Black furioso.

-Alégrate, ahora servirás para algo, como el útil niñero de tu querida prima.

Sirius no tuvo tiempo para contraatacar. Snape había salido ya de la cocina con su capa negra ondeando detrás de él.


	3. Traidores

Disclaimer: NO NO NO Y NO Nada de esto me pertenece. Todo pertenece a Rowling.

NA: Acabo de terminarlo hace 5 minutos. Es un logro estar en la compu aún. Estoy esperando a que me griten. Estoy tentando a la suerte.

Vamos comenten que me estoy arriesgando el pellejo XD. Siquiera que me digan que valió tantita la pena hacerlo.

Buaa, BESOS Mel.

* * *

Cap 2: Traidores.

Alguien tiene que ceder. Pero ¿Quién cede?. Simple: El más idiota. ¿Son idiotas? No.

* * *

-¿Qué esta pasando aquí?

Un furioso Alastor Moddy entraba cojeando de nuevo a la cocina. No se irían de la casa. Por ser la primera noche con la rehén algunos se quedarían haciendo guardia. Estaban tomando todas las medidas de seguridad necesarias. Habían sellado todas las ventanas y accesos con el exterior. Les habían quitado sus varitas a todos los residentes de la mansión. Solo los aurores cualificados podían traer una. Esto era extremadamente delicado y aquellos críos solo hacían relajo.

-¡Black, levántate!- De inmediato el aludido se puso de pie y sacudió los restos de polvo de su ropa, echándose elegantemente el cabello hacía un lado.

-Solo era un encuentro amistoso entre ex-compañeros, nada importante Moddy- Se excusó despreocupado Sirius, muy seguro de sus palabras.

-Es cierto Alastor. Esta todo bajo control- Trató de corroborar Lupin apoyando una mano en el hombro del primogénito de los Black.

Estaban tratando de fingir, lo más que podían, que no habían hecho nada malo según la definición de Ojoloco de "hacer algo malo" que era bastante extensa. Pero la fachada de serenidad se derrumbó al ver que el auror abría los ojos desmesuradamente y su rostro lleno de cicatrices se ponía alarmantemente amenazador.

-¡¿A DONDE CREES QUE VAS, LESTRANGE?

El grito provocó que a más de uno se le fuera todo color del rostro.

Un movimiento de varita hizo que Bellatrix entrara disparada desde lo que parecía ser el vestíbulo. El hechizo de gran fuerza finalizó cuando la espalda de la mujer se estrelló con el filo de la mesa. La mueca de dolor fue suficiente para verificar la intensidad del impacto.

Ambos amigos se sabían muertos. La mortifaga se les había escapado en sus narices. La cara de Moddy no auguraba nada bueno. Hizo un ademán con su cabeza.

-Largo- Ordenó. Acto seguido los dos magos salieron de la estancia. Uno de ellos con una ligera sonrisa en el rostro.

Bellatrix se había quedado sin aire por el golpe. Apenas se sostenía con sus manos apoyadas en el mueble. El loco vejete la había descubierto por tercera vez, si las cuentas no le fallaban. ¿Por qué demonios había hecho aquello tan estúpido?

Era obvio. Aunque llegara hasta la puerta no iba a poder salir de esa pocilga. Pero había visto la oportunidad de escabullirse justo detrás de Snape aprovechando que el llorón de Sirius estaba muy metido en sus rencores escolares.

Pero claro, ahora no solo se ganaría más vigilancia sino que también tenía un agudo dolor en la parte baja de su espalda. Talvez si mostraba que aquellos traidores que iba a tener de escolta eran un par de incompetentes la llevarían a otro lugar. Quien sabe, era una posibilidad. Tenía que ser muy lista e ingeniosa para poder escapar.

-¡Tonks!- Bramó el auror totalmente fuera de quicio. Maldecía por lo bajo, en susurros apenas imperceptibles que la mortifaga no se molestó en descifrar.

Unos segundos después una chica de un extravagante cabello púrpura hizo acto de presencia en la estancia. Se notaba nerviosa por algo. Le dirigió una mirada al hombre y éste le respondió con un asentimiento.

La chica agitó su varita. Bellatrix sintió que sus manos eran sujetas con algo parecido a unos grilletes. Ya se habían tardado en ponérselos.

-Vamos, avanza- Mandó la joven con un intento de dureza fallido. Se había escuchado más como una súplica.

La mortifaga sonrío descaradamente, regodeándose. La niña le tenía miedo. Camino hacía donde le indicaban con la chica detrás de ella.

Subió las escaleras adolorida, aún afectada por lo del golpe. Durante todo el trayecto la auror le apuntaba con su varita. Luego la reconoció como una de las que iban en el grupo que la capturó.

Llegaron a un pequeño cuarto, que solía ser de huéspedes en sus buenos tiempos, ubicado en el segundo piso.

La habitación solo contaba con una cama individual, una mesilla donde descansaba una lámpara, y un roído espejo colgado de una de las paredes. No había retratos ni adornos. Una ventana sin cortinas estaba del lado de la cama, oscurecida por algún encantamiento. Desde una puerta al lado del espejo se podía ver un minúsculo baño con mosaicos negros.

Hizo sonar las esposas, agitando las muñecas, mientras caminaba por la estancia examinado todo. Luego se giró para ver a la joven que estaba plantada en el umbral con su varita en ristre. En su cara se podía apreciar coraje por su ceño fruncido, lista para dar un salto en cualquier momento.

Bellatrix exhaló. Rodó sus ojos hacia el techo donde pudo ver una pequeña araña de luces con colgantes en tonos verdes, se veía sucia y estropeada con solo unos focos amarillentos. Últimamente la mayoría de la gente que la rodeaba adoptaba esa expresión de desafío en su rostro, como esperando a que ella atacase, al principio era divertido pero después se volvía exasperante. Chocó una vez mas las esposas entre sí provocando un sonido metálico.

-¿Y? Puedes quitármelas ya- Le dijo en un tono peligroso a la chica que seguía pasmada. Tenía que alimentar el miedo que le tenía. Extendió las manos en dirección a ella y esbozó una cruel sonrisa. Los grilletes se aflojaron con un click y la mortifaga más peligrosa de todos los tiempos quedó relativamente libre.

Intercambiaron miradas por unos segundos antes de que la señora Lestrange tomara asiento en la cama. Se apoyó con sus manos para descansar. Todavía le dolía la espalda.

-Sabes, tu me recuerdas a alguien- Habló después de un largo rato de silencio.

Tonks bajó su varita confundida, en realidad no sabía porque seguía ahí. Se podía haber ido desde hace buen tiempo pero algo la mantenía en ese lugar, con esa mujer que odiaba. Se apoyó en el marco de la puerta tratando de fingir seguridad.

-¿Ah si?- Respondió fríamente levantando las cejas – Se podía saber ¿a quien?

La mortifaga no habló. Su mirada estaba en el suelo, como si quisiera concentrarse en algo.

Nymphadora simplemente no podía creer que estuviera ahí, en ese cuarto de esa podrida mansión, hablando en aparente naturalidad con esa asesina que la empezó a odiar desde que supo de la existencia de ella y de lo unidas que estaban.

Sentía una especie de adrenalina recorrerle el cuerpo. Ni siquiera sabía porque le había respondido, simplemente se hubiera dado la vuelta e irse, pero no lo hizo. Tenía curiosidad. Su madre le había hablado de ella. Tonks la conocía de fotos que su madre secretamente guardaba en el tercer cajón de su armario. Cuando era pequeña las veía, le gustaba ver esa sensación de fraternidad que se percibía en su mama y sus hermanas, cosa que ella no poseía al no tener hermanos. Años más tarde supo que todo aquello era una simple fachada, descubrió la realidad y desde entonces las había odiado. La familia de su madre fue una de las razones por las que decidió entrar en la academia de aurores.

Pero jamás se le cruzó por la cabeza conocerla y menos vigilarla. Era tan Black, con ese cabello negro, su porte elegante sin pretenderlo, la arrogancia y salvajismo que destilaba, lo retadores que podían ser sus ojos. Le recordaba a Sirius, a su madre, incluso a ella misma. Talvez por eso se detestasen, por ser iguales. La joven sacudió ligeramente su cabeza. No ella jamás sería igual a esa asesina.

-Eres metamorformaga ¿Cierto?-

La repentina pregunta la sacó de sus cavilaciones.

Asintió con la cabeza. ¿Cómo rayos lo había sabido?

Como si pudiera leer la mente de ella, Bellatrix dibujó en sus labios una sonrisa misteriosa que le dio un aspecto (aún más) aterrador con su cabello del mismo color de la noche largo y espeso.

La auror se inquietó por una extraña razón, le incomodaba.

-¿Por qué me miras como si no me conocieras?- Preguntó la mortifaga divertida.

Tonks abrió desmesuradamente los ojos, producto de una reacción inevitable, al comprender.

-Iba a sugerir que talvez tu madre no te haya hablado de mí, pero parece que hizo su trabajo al presentarte a la familia.

Desde que escuchó el apellido Tonks, supo enseguida quien era. ¿Cómo no se había dado cuenta antes? La hija mestiza de la traidora estaba en la Orden. Debía de haberlo supuesto.

La observó. Estaba disfrutando cada minuto, la joven sufría se veía a leguas. Nunca la había visto hasta ahora, aunque en ningún tiempo le había interesado conocerla. Para ellos, nadie de los Tonks existía. Pero Snape no pudo haber descrito mejor la situación al decir que esto era un encuentro familiar, el bastardo lo sabía. Otra razón más para aniquilarlo.

-Lo sabes- susurró apenas Tonks.

-Una desgracia. No tienes idea cuanto hizo sufrir a mi madre y a mi tía, la inocente Andrómeda. –Hizo un puchero. Se la estaba pasando de lo lindo- Aunque Sirius no se quedó atrás. Ninguno de los dos me sorprendió, yo sabía desde el principio que eran un par de traidores, que escaparían como cobardes por no poder soportar sus responsabilidades.

-Mi madre no es ninguna cobarde y dudo que Sirius lo sea- Contestó secamente.

Bellatrix suspiró teatralmente.

-La pequeña Nymphadora. Sabes, en algún momento ni tu mama ni Sirius van a estar contigo. Estarás sola. Esa fidelidad que les tienes nadie te la recompensará.

-Es extraño que lo digas porque esa misma fidelidad es la que te tiene aquí. Por… Voldemort.

-¡No menciones su nombre!- Fue un chillido que cortó el aire. La mujer se puso en pie, híperventilando. ¿Quién se creía que era aquella mocosa?

-Estoy armada ¿Lo recuerdas?- Tonks alzó su varita para que quedará visible. No sabía porque le hablaba de esa manera, su cuerpo temblaba, estaba excitada por el peligro que se suponía el enfadar a la mortifaga. Vamos por esto era auror.

-Nadie de ustedes sucios mestizos ha hecho algo significativo. No se atreverían a hacer lo que nosotros hemos logrado. Y es una lástima guardar tanto parentesco.

-Si, es una pena ser familiar de unos locos asesinos- Nymphadora no pudo más, tenía que hacerlo. Avanzó la distancia que las separaba y posó su varita en el cuello de su "querida" tía.

Bellatrix soltó una risa tan gélida que Tonks se controló para no encogerse. Se vieron a los ojos. Los de aquella mujer eran tan rebosantes de fanatismo, de demencia, de crueldad. La chica se preguntó cuantas muertes habían presenciado esos grandes diamantes negros, cuantas muertes más había provocado y con que brutalidad las había ejecutado. Talvez tendría razón. Talvez ella no tuviera tanta experiencia como la mortifaga, pero sabía perfectamente lo que debía hacer.

Una pequeña luz salió de la punta de la varita, acto seguido un pequeño corte apareció en el blanco cuello de Bellatrix. Esta no se inmutó, la sujetaba fuertemente de la muñeca. La metamorformaga con su mano libre tocó el cuello de la mujer, manchándolo de sangre.

-Esto es lo único que podemos tener en común. La puta sangre por la que tanto pelean- Tenía los dientes apretados y su cabello había cambiado a un rojo del mismo color que la sustancia. Era un poco más baja que ella pero eso poco importaba. Estaban a un palmo de distancia, parecía que todo el aire alrededor ardía en llamas.

-La sangre puede atar- Un susurro venenoso. Punzante.

-No dejemos que eso pase, entonces- La chica salió de la estancia, dispuesta a no volver. En sus manos todavía tenia esa sangre pura, noble y maldita.

Bellatrix se tocó la herida, era bastante pequeña. Observó su sangre. Y una sonrisa cruzó su cara, una sonrisa llena de crueldad y regocijo.

La serpiente devora al hurón. Siempre terminaría así. Era la naturaleza. ¿Una serpiente tendría suficiente fuerza para tragarse un león? Era algo que quería descubrir.

Talvez después de todo estar en esa casa, no era tan malo. No si tenías a personas a quienes podías cazarlas para luego comértelas.

* * *

MUAJAJA BELLA


	4. Aquí no es así

**DISCLAIMER: **HP y demás pertenece a la escritora J.K. Rowling.

Cap. 3: Aquí no es así.

_Y vienes desde allá donde no sale el sol, donde no hay calor._

_Donde la sangre nunca se sacrificó por un amor._

_Pero aquí no es así._

* * *

-Esto es inútil- Murmuró por lo bajo, ya hastiado, a su amigo que estaba sentado al lado de él, con los brazos cruzados.

-Losé, pero son órdenes de Dumbledore- Contestó la voz de Remus Lupin, mientras tomaba un sorbo de la taza de café que la señora Weasley le había dado.

-Entonces, ¡¿Porque él no viene acá y se parte la madr…-

-¡SIRIUS!- Regaño molesta Molly Weasley, cortándole la frase al animago. La mujer se encontraba limpiando la mesa de la cocina, a falta de otra cosa que hacer.

-¡Es la verdad!- Exclamó el mayor de los Black excusándose- Esto es una perdida de tiempo. Todos sabemos que no dirá nada.

-Sirius, es mejor que te vayas a dormir, podemos entre los tres- Habló por primera vez Kingsley Shacklebolt desde su asiento en un rincón.

-Sería un favor para todos - Ratificó la señora Weasley en tono seco, haciendo que el aludido se enfadara.

Tenían cuatro horas en la cocina vigilando a Bellatrix Lestrange. Cuatro malditas horas. Si bien Nymphadora apenas la había dejado en la habitación, la mortifaga comenzó a buscar por toda la casa alguna vía de escape, no tardaron mucho en atraparla. Estaban todos ahí. Precisamente para evitar ese tipo de incidentes, sin embargo cuando la encontraron, estaba en el último piso, donde se había conectado a la red flu por medio de una chimenea abandonada que tenía la estancia, absolutamente nadie se explicó como había conseguido el polvo, pero se supuso que ya lo traía con ella desde antes de su captura.

El suceso había puesto a todos de cabeza y como locos. Dumbledore apareció al poco rato alarmado y gritando a diestra y siniestra. Habían sido pocas las veces que el director de Hogwarts perdía los estribos, pero aquello no solo afectaba la aprehensión de la mortifaga sino también la seguridad del cuartel y los intereses de la Orden. De inmediato se pusieron en marcha. Tenían que rastrear con quien había hablado si es que había podido hablar con alguien. Era ya de madrugada.

Rápidamente se convocó a toda la Orden del Fénix y se asignaron tareas. Trasladaron a Bellatrix a la cocina donde la encadenaron a una silla, cuatro miembros se quedaron haciendo guardia, interrogándola. Pero había sido en vano.

La primera hora no hizo más que amenazarlos y despotricar contra ellos. Sirius había propuesto hacerlo por las malas y recurrir al maltrato físico, pero Dumbledore expresó tajantemente que no actuarían como ellos, los mortifagos. De lo contrario se estarían convirtiendo en el enemigo. Después habían llegado a un acuerdo, la desatarían con la condición de que guardara silencio.

Y así estaban. Ella seguía en un sofá recargado a la pared. Quieta, el único movimiento que había hecho era el subir sus pies al asiento, luego de eso se dedicó a ignorarlos.

-Bien- Contestó Sirius levantándose, dejó su taza en el fregadero y subió las escaleras sin despedirse.

-Que hombre de tan poca paciencia-

-Molly, sabes que a él no le agrada esto- Trató de defender Remus a su amigo.

-¡A nadie le agrada! Como si a mi me gustara mucho estar aquí- Exclamó cansada la bruja.

-Lo que Remus trata de decir, es que a Sirius le incomoda esto más que a nosotros, hay que reconocerlo- Explicó Kingsley estirando las piernas entumecidas de estar tanto en la misma posición.

La señora Weasley se limitó a lavar la taza que el animago había dejado y no le respondió nada al auror.

-Aparte de todo, tengo que ser la sirvienta- Se quejó luego de un rato.

Los dos hombres solo se dedicaron unas miradas de fastidio. Nadie había pegado un ojo en toda la noche.

Cuando los primeros rayos de sol empezaron a filtrarse por la ventana, Arthur Weasley había llegado sin noticias. Angustiados, los esposos pronto se retiraron a descansar.

-Se ha dormido- Susurró el auror rompiendo el mutismo que se había formado.

-¿Seguro?-

-Déjame ver-

Shacklebolt se acercó hacia el sofá donde Bellatrix yacía acostada, respiraba profundamente y no se perturbó cuando el auror la sometió a la prueba de la luz.

-Si, al parecer, si esta – Confirmó regresando a su asiento.

Su compañero asintió con la cabeza. Justo en ese instante Emmeline Vance entraba a la estancia.

-¿Qué paso?- Preguntaron ambos al verla agitada.

-¿Está dormida?- Inquirió la mujer al ver a la mortifaga.

-Si.

-Bien, no mucho gracias a Merlín. Al parecer llegamos a tiempo y no pudo contactar a alguien. No se ven indicios o movimientos por parte de ellos, solo nos queda esperar para confirmarlo. Estaremos aquí toda la semana.

Los presentes soltaron el aire, aliviados. Menos mal.

-Eso es todo. Ya podemos irnos, Remus y yo tenemos que tomar una verdadera siesta- Dijo el moreno auror, despegándose de la silla y dándole unas palmadas al hombre lobo mientras soltaba un profundo bostezo.

-Pero Kingsley ¿Te quedaste aquí toda la noche? No pensé que Albus te dejara de guardia- Expresó extrañada la bruja.

-Represento al ministerio y no podía andar por ahí dando sospechas, además, ni Sirius ni Remus tienen sus varitas.

-Oh… ya veo.

Bellatrix se removió un poco en el sillón, todos se quedaron suspendidos y observaron hacia el lugar donde se produjo el movimiento.

-Será conveniente hablar afuera- Sugirió Lupin y acto seguido dejaron la cocina a solas con la mortifaga más peligrosa de sus tiempos.

…...

Era realmente necia. ¿Acaso no se cansaba de estar equivocada? Ni siquiera pudo aprovechar la valiosa ocasión que había tenido. Si, la vigilancia era mediocre, tanto que pudo vagar por toda la mansión antes de que la sorprendieran. Perdieron toda la noche buscando algo que no existía.

Le daba tanta rabia. Como consecuencia los traería pegados como pulgas a ella. Había sido gracioso cuando el traidor de Sirius le quiso hacer la maldición cruciatus y lo detuvieron. Se quedaría con las ganas. Pobre.

Tuvo que fingir que dormía para que la dejasen en paz. En realidad no había descansado absolutamente nada y estaba empezando a sentir las consecuencias. Tampoco había comido.

Como si aquello hubiera sido una alerta le empezó un punzante dolor en la sien.

Se recostó, respirando varias veces seguidas.

Un ¡Plop! resonó en el lugar, justo enfrente de donde estaba. Cerró los ojos por puro instinto y se mantuvo inmóvil. Unos pasos que daban la impresión de que alguien con los pies pegajosos los ejecutaba, se acercaban con temor al sofá.

Un titubeo hizo que Bellatrix identificara de quien se trataba. Se sorprendió de haberse acordado.

-¡Se…Se…Señora L-Lestrange!- Una horrible voz parecida a la de un sapo se escuchó. Sonaba extrañamente feliz.

El feo elfo dio unos pasitos más. Se retorcía con terror y excitación, se jalaba sus puntiagudas orejas mientras se debatía entre desobedecer o seguir sus deseos. Se tendría que castigar luego.

-Señorita Bellatrix- Alzó una flacucha mano con largas uñas para moverla pero se contuvo.

La mortifaga maldijo por lo bajo. Lo que le faltaba, un asqueroso elfo adorándola. Podría ser útil si, pero por algo lo tenían ahí. Dumbledore no era tan idiota como para arriesgarse con un elfo, eso quería decir que la criatura tampoco podía hacer nada.

Aguantó hasta la respiración con tal de que se fuera. Pero en cambio otros pasos se dieron lugar en la cocina, igual de sigilosos.

-¡KREACHER! ¡FUERA DE AQUÍ! ¡AHORA APESTOSA RATA!

Un Sirius Black bastante molesto y blasfemando en susurros surgió. Kreacher que no le hizo caso, recibió una patada por parte de su dueño, mientras los dos se insultaban en murmullos. Los habitantes de Grimmauld Place estaban durmiendo por lo que no podían darse el lujo de gritar.

El animago se deshizo del elfo que desapareció en cuestión de segundos.

-¡Como te adora!- Exclamó con voz modulada Bellatrix, sentada en el sillón. Burlándose de la situación.

-Estabas mejor dormida-

-Qué fracaso el de anoche ¿No?- Preguntó la mujer echando leña al fuego.

Sirius se abstuvo de contestar y rápidamente se acercó a la mortifaga. Se encaramó al asiento, poniéndose de rodillas. Le tapó la boca con una mano al ver que estaba a punto de abrirla de nuevo y se pegó a ella lo más que pudo en el respaldo del sillón. Procurando que el alto mueble que estaba al lado de ellos los cubriera.

Alguien bajaba de las escaleras.

-Siento que esto no te importa- Era la voz de Tonks, que reprochaba con tristeza.

-No, no es eso. Es complicado.

-Tú lo haces complicado.

-Ya hemos hablado de esto.

-No Remus, siempre evades el tema. Me estas cansando.

-Entonces será mejor no seguir.

Ambos se escuchaban irascibles. El ruido de platos y vasos, indicaban que uno de ellos preparaba el desayuno.

La barra de la cocina se ubicaba al principio de la estancia, luego le seguía la larga mesa, a ambos extremos había muebles y cristaleras, adyacente a la más alta, se encontraba el sofá donde dos oyentes desapercibidos presenciaban la disputa. Tenían que esforzarse para entender dado que hablaban en voz muy baja.

El mayor de los Black estaba enfrascado y francamente atónito al saber que su mejor amigo andaba con su sobrina. ¿Por qué demonios nadie le había dicho? O talvez aún no eran nada y Nymphadora trataba de convencerlo. Sus ojos se abrían cada vez más al ir avanzando la conversación.

Sentía la respiración de su prima en la mejilla, le estaba mordiendo los dedos para que le descubriese la boca, pero no lo iba a hacer. Sus cuerpos estaban pegados, sin ninguna separación.

Bellatrix empezó a forcejear.

-Shh…- Le indicó el animago muy despacio. La mortifaga para sorpresa del hombre, se quedó quieta.

-¡¿Cómo te atreves a decir eso?- Exclamó indignada la auror, con un tono quebrado.

Un suspiro por parte del hombre lobo, reveló desesperación.

-Esto es muy precipitado, estamos en tiempo difíciles. Ya te he dicho mis razones- Se excusó el hombre.

-Si y son unas razones muy estúpidas. Remus si tu no quieres nada conmigo dímelo de una vez.

Las piernas de lo mortifaga se empezaron a enroscar alrededor de la cintura de Sirius, con un movimiento lento. Este se puso tenso de inmediato. La vio directo a los ojos y supo que algo bueno no se cocinaba. Maldita.

Se pegó más a ella con el fin de lastimarla aún con su mano en la boca, pero un fuerte crujido por parte del viejo sillón hizo que se parara en seco.

-¿Escuchaste algo?- Preguntó en alerta el licántropo.

-No cambies el tema.

-Ella esta ahí- Señaló apuntando hacia el mueble.

-¿Quién?

-Bellatrix. Sabes, aquí no es un buen lugar para hablar de eso.

-Como quieras- Y dicho esto la joven bruja se fue escaleras arriba.

-Nymphadora- Fue un reclamó con disgusto que no hizo el mínimo efecto en la referida.

Remus se contuvo de patear una silla y soltó un quejido frustrado. Luego desapareció también en las escaleras.

El animago quitó su mano del rostro de la mortifaga y quiso separarse de ella pero no pudo.

-¿Qué pretendes?- Escupió molesto.

-Nose como puede rogarle- Murmuró mas para ella que para el hombre –De tal palo tal astilla- Dictó encogiéndose de hombros.

-Suéltame.

-No.

-Lo haré por la fuerza entonces.

Estaba empezando a tomar de las pantorrillas a la bruja, que las mantenía pegadas en torno al cuerpo de él, cuando ella las aflojó, dejando que cayesen sobre el sillón, en aparente libertad.

Los ojos de Sirius se fueron directo, involuntariamente, a las piernas de piel blanca y fina que estaban al descubierto. Aquellas que infortunadamente conocía.

-¿Recuerdas cuando Andrómeda escapó?

-¿Aún la mencionas?- La sonrisa mordaz se dibujó en los labios del hombre.

-Fue una idiota. Perdió todo lo que tenía por ese vulgar sangre sucia.

-Ganó algo que tú jamás comprenderías.

-¿Amor? Ah.. si, no me acordaba que tu también eres un amante sentimentalista- El veneno estaba impregnado en cada palabra. Él sabía que no era esto a donde ella quería llegar.

-Tu querido Lord fue derrotado por eso mismo- Atacó.

-¿Qué ha hecho el amor por ti, Sirius? Estas encerrado en esta casa que tu odias con mas fuerzas que cualquier otro, inútil e inservible. La mayoría de tus amigos están muertos. Pasaste trece años en una cárcel siendo inocente. ¡Que bien te ha pagado tu amor!

-No sabes lo que dices- Siseó rabioso.

Bellatrix se acercó más él, con su cara a un palmo de la del hombre. Lo interrogaba. Sirius hizo el ademán de levantarse pero ella de nuevo lo detuvo.

-No me arrepiento- Sentenció desafiante, al adivinar los pensamientos de su prima.

La mortifaga soltó una risa incrédula, con sus dedos jugueteando con la camisa del animago.

-Mientes-Susurró.

Estaba ahí, con las piernas entreabiertas, encima de él, tan vulnerable y tan peligrosa a la vez. Tenía ganas de ahorcarla y de besarla, de abofetearla por tener tanta mentira y verdad, de mandarle maldiciones hasta que dejase de respirar.

Quería olvidarse de ella, pero nunca había podido. Quería morir junto con ella, pero jamás se atrevería.

La tomó por el mentón con brutalidad, obligando a que lo viese. Y esta sonrió, con regocijo porque sabía que lo tenía atrapado, otra vez.

Y él no pudo hacer nada más que besarla, rendirse ante esos labios rojos y carnosos, que lo invitaban al delito, donde él probó por primera vez el pecado y donde irremediablemente volvería a caer.

Ya sabía que tarde o temprano llegarían a esto.

Pero estaban encerrados en ese maldito lugar, condenados. Sin nada que perder.

Que mierda.

* * *

_Bien hasta aquí algunas cosillas. Am.. es que ni yo misma me entiendo XD pero bueno._

_Bellatrix no escapó por red flu, porque pudo haberlo hecho, pero les justificaré con algo que parecerá tonto, la chimenea estaba abandonada, en el ático, y era demasiado pequeña para que alguien cupiese dentro de ella. Pero no por eso no poder hablar. Los polvos, ella los traía porque bruja prevenida vale por dos. (Y)_

_Luego esta el hecho que ni Sirius ni Remus portan varitas, como ellos son los residentes temporales en la mansión para evitar cualquier desgracia era mejor desarmarlos. En algún descuido Bella les podía quitar las varitas y no queremos que eso pase._

_También cuando ella le dice a Sirius que no ha ganado nada con el amor, hay varias cosas entre líneas. Yo sostengo firmemente en que Bella en algún punto del pasado antes incluso de que Sirius formara oficialmente parte de la Orden, ella le ofreció unirse a los mortifagos. Pero él la rechazó. Por eso el dice que no se arrepiente, pero Bella no le cree por la visible debilidad que le tiene a ella._

_También se lee que ellos ya se habían acostado antes._

_Sirius es un mago fuerte, fiel y con sus ideas claras, pero su único problema es Bellita que le hace perder la razón. Es su punto flaco. Pero es lo divertido de esto._

_Y olvídense del quinto libro, capitulo nose cual, en el que Srius le dice a Harry que él no volvió a verla desde que tenía la edad de Harry o sea 15 años. Sirius mentía sii ¬¬ jajaj XD, para que le iba a decir a su ahijado por todo lo que le hizo pasar esta mujer. Pero bueno._

_Estoy en proceso de un mini-fic de tres caps, que trata sobre lo que les comente arriba. De Bellatrix ofreciéndole a Sirius que se una a ellos, pero de una manera sexy. Yeah._

_Hasta aquí todo. __**SUGERENCIAS, IDEAS, CRITICAS, DESOS DE LAS LECTORAS TODO ES BIENVENIDO Y SERA GRATIFICADO.**_

_Thanks._


	5. Mátenme

Disclaimer: J.K. Rowling, si, es la dueña de Harry Potter. Pero todo mundo sabe eso.

**4.-Mátenme.**

Notas:

Luego de mil años sin actualizar, regrese. Esto es un mini capitulo donde Sirius recapacita y se detesta luego de haber hecho, si amigos, lo que ustedes saben, con ya saben quien. Tranquilo Sirius, nadie es perfecto.

_Este cap lo escribí escuchando la hermosa música de __Nicholas Hooper__** - **__Dumbledore's Farewell, se las recomiendo para la lectura._

**_

* * *

_**

**_Puedo resistir todo menos la tentación – Oscar Wilde_**

Las cosas no siempre resultan como uno espera, no siempre son lo que tú piensas. Las acciones, tus acciones son lo que te definen, lo que te crean como persona. Las que hablan de ti. Si actúas mal a conciencia, entonces eres una mala persona. Pero bueno, todo mundo es malo y bueno, lo que te distingue es que camino es el que decidas tomar.

¿Qué hizo entonces? ¿Por qué lo hizo si sabía que no era lo correcto? ¿Qué demostraba con eso?

La luz entraba por una pequeña rendija que dejaban los tablones de madera en la ventana. Las penumbras de la habitación era lo que mas le gustaba de aquello. El silencio y la tranquilidad que se respiraba en cada rincón, todo lo contrario a la tormenta que sucedía en su interior.

Acarició una vez más el suave plumaje grisáceo de su fiel amigo. El único que había estado siempre con él desde su salida en Azkaban.

El hipogrifo soltó un leve chillido como queriendo corroborar la idea, estaba acostado sobre sus piernas en lo que había sido el antiguo cuarto de la señora Black.

Un devastado Sirius estaba a su lado, recargado en la pared. En la zona más oscura del lugar, con un armónico tapiz verde detrás. Miraba hacia un punto sin especial, perdido.

Se sentía la persona más idiota y cruel del mundo. Un sucio traidor. Si, había defraudado a todos sus amigos, a las personas que mas quería, en especial a Lily, a James, y a Harry. ¿Qué opinaría Harry de él? De seguro jamás le volvería a hablar, lo desconocería, lo tacharía y él no lo culparía, tendría todo la razón para juzgarlo como quisiese.

¿En que estaba pensando? Ya no era el Sirius adolescente, rebelde y loco que había sido. Ya era otro, adulto, responsable, maduro.

"Parece que no es así" Concluyó, dejando caer la cabeza hacia atrás mientras respiraba hondo.

Ella es el enemigo.

¿Por qué no se detuvo entonces?

Dejarse llevar fue un error. Perder la cordura otro. Y tener quince años sin relaciones, el detonante. Tener deseo y desesperación. El hombre era más fuerte que la mente.

Culpable, eso era. ¿Cuántas veces se había sentido culpable en su vida?

Ya ni lo recordaba. Sus errores, sus errores lo perseguirían por siempre.

Y lo merecía.


	6. Adicción

_Disclaimer: J.K. Rowling, es la autora intelectual, creadora y maestra del mundo de Harry Potter._

**5-. Adicción.**

_Notas:_ Losé, se que no tengo perdón de dios U.U, me lo merezco. Tienen toda la razón del mundo si quieren reclamarme, o no dejarme rr o lo que quieran, soy culpable.

Pero tengo unas pequeñas excusas, como que me fui en estos dos meses a una isla perdida de dios, donde el Internet no existe y no tenía ni siquiera tiempo de escucharme a mi misma. Luego llegó a mi casa, con una semana de atraso en la escuela, y me puse como loca poniéndome al corriente y luego los exámenes y pff. Muerta.

Pero no dejaré este fic volando ni de broma, se y soy perfectamente consciente de que una como escritora que tiene que estar actualizando, pierde parte de su credibilidad cuando no lo hace tan seguido, y me odio por hacer eso. Pero ahora espero ponerme las pilas y que todo tomé un curso, siquiera un cap por semana.

Ahora disfruten y todo calmado, que esto va lento.

* * *

"_Hay cosas que es mejor no saberlas"_

Levantó la cuchara de metal, y examinó su contenido. Burbujeante y con un aroma maravilloso. Tenía tanta hambre que ya no sentía su estómago. Por un instante pensó que la iban a dejar que se muriera de inanición, razones les sobraban para hacerlo. Tal vez su debilidad era que fueran tan humanos.

Sin pensarlo dos veces se llevó la sopa de cebolla a la boca. En esos momentos poco le importaba quien la había preparado, pero debía admitir que era la mejor comida que había probado después de salir de Azkaban. Sintió el calor invadiendo su cuerpo mientras su energía se iba recuperando. Podría comerse varios platos de aquellos pero no tendría tanta suerte.

Estaba sola en el comedor, completamente iluminado por la luz solar, excepto por la odiosa señora Weasley que limpiaba al fondo unos trastes y que de vez en cuando le lanzaba miradas llenas de intenso odio que solo hacían que Bellatrix se divirtiera.

Calculaba que era entrada la tarde por el esplendor amarilloso que entraba por los ventanales.

El licántropo de Remus Lupin apareció por las escaleras, y la expresión de Molly Weasley se alegró un poco. Le dio un plato de la misma sopa que la mortifaga estaba comiendo y le dijo algo que no alcanzó a escuchar. Luego para desgracia de Bellatrix, este, se sentó justo al lado de ella, ¿Más cerca no quería?

La mujer soltó un bufido de claro disgusto y Lupin puso cara de incredulidad.

Comió en silencio, junto con ella. Parecía estar esperando algo, y lo descubrió cuando se acercó repentinamente, después de que la madre de los sucios patitos Weasley dejara la cocina.

-Te lo preguntaré solo una vez, y quiero que me contestes.

Le advirtió en susurros, a un palmo de la bruja.

Ella dibujó una sarcástica sonrisa.

-¿Qué te hace pensar que te voy a responder Lupin?

El hombre lobo ignoró la evasiva y siguió.

-¿Qué le hiciste a Sirius?

-¿Cómo?- Preguntó, no porque no hubiera escuchado, si no porque la pregunta le había sorprendido.

-Ya te lo dije, ¿Qué demonios le hiciste?

-¿Ahora eres tu el niñero de Black o algo por el estilo?

Pero Remus no le respondió, se limitó a penetrarla con la mirada en un semblante salvaje y amenazador.

-No te pongas así lobito, yo no le hice nada que fuera en contra de su propia voluntad.

-Ósea que si te vio luego de Kingsley y yo nos fuéramos.

La mortifaga hizo un gesto de desconcierto, frunciendo el ceño. Le había respondido más preguntas de las que él hizo. Lupin no sabía nada de nada y atinó por preguntarle algo que la descubriese. Que estupidez.

El hombre sonrió como si le estuviera leyendo sus pensamientos.

-Supongo que habrán peleado- Sentenció parándose de la mesa, con su plato medio vacío en la mano y dirigiéndose a la cocina.

-Supón lo que tú quieras. No me molestes.

- Hecho - Concordó Lupin, mientras subía los escalones. El rostro se le fue desfigurando hasta convertirse en una mueca de preocupación y horror. ¿Realmente quería saber que había hecho Bellatrix para que Sirius estuviera tan destrozado, allá encerrado? ¿Lo soportaría, fuese lo que fuese? Si sabía que la mortifaga tenía algo que ver con el estado de animo de su amigo, era porque sabía ya demasiado, quizá era mejor dejar el tema hasta ahí. Pero Sirius, al igual que todos tenía secretos demasiado oscuros.

* * *

Se pegó mas hacia ella, le mordió el cuello con ferocidad, con deseo, mientras luchaba para quitarle el vestido negro. Pero se hacía la difícil.

Atrapó sus labios de nuevo, mientras sus manos subían lentamente por las largas piernas de la mortifaga. Ni siquiera se dio cuenta cuando ella le quitó el chaleco y la camisa.

Estaban ahí con la posibilidad de que alguien los descubriera, como dos adolescentes en el armario de sus padres. La fatalidad de que los atraparan hacia todo más excitante.

El viejo sillón rechinaba por la brusquedad de los movimientos. Sirius la estaba sometiendo, aunque le costara a Bellatrix admitirlo.

Gimió desesperada cuando el animago bajó el ritmo, y se dedicó a besarle suavemente, empezando por la mandíbula y terminando donde la tela empezaba en su escote.

Enterró sus largas uñas en el espeso cabello negro de él y lo atrajo otra vez hacia su boca. La batalla por desnudarla había quedado en el pasado y optó por algo fácil y sencillo.

Subió su vestido hasta su cintura, y la puso arriba de él. Para esas alturas la cordura, las causas, la sangre todo se había ido por el caño. No importaba nada en ese momento. Entró ansioso, resistiéndose ambos por no gritar y delatarse.

Los grandes enemigos uniéndose, el león rindiéndose ante la serpiente, regodeándose en su flaqueza. Haciéndole honor a una tradición sin saberlo.

Redescubriendo el cuerpo que en sus errores conoció. Saboreando lo que jamás seria de él.

Sigue recordando como después se fue sin decir palabra, dejándola ahí, sola.

Como de inmediato sintió asco por él, decepcionado. Cargando el peso de la culpa que lo invadió. Pasando por su mente a todos los que había deshonrado.

Pero desde entonces, no había podido quitársela de la cabeza, ni un segundo.

El haberla probado solo había hecho que quisiese más. Desearla más. ¿Por qué? Bueno, la respuesta seguramente asustaría.

Cada paso que daba en el oscuro pasillo de la mansión Black confirmaba sus pensamientos.

Hacia rato que había salido del cuarto del hipogrifo, sin poder resistirlo más.

Es que era inevitable.

Posó su mano en el pomo de la envejecida puerta y giró.

Los sinuosos labios rojos lo esperaban con una sonrisa cruel, maldita.

-Volví- Habló con un deje de vacilación, de angustia.

-Siempre vuelves- Le respondió la mujer, deleitándose.

Y antes de que dijera algo más la calló con un beso. Porque no quería escucharla, no quería saber nada más. No quería que le restregara en su cara lo que ya sabía. Lo que le dolía. Y no tenía pensado detenerse por eso.

Seguiría así, no importaba si después se lo lamentaba y se despreciara, siempre volvería. Porque ya era su adicción, y estaba dispuesto a afrontar las consecuencias, tanto como ella estaba dispuesta a complacerlo.

Al fin y al cabos, de todos modos se irían al infierno.

* * *

Si ya vas a hacer el mal, hazlo bien y completo. (Dicho de mi tia que es muy pero muy aplicable al caso XD)

Siento que amm.. nolosé ¿Cómo quedó? Es que Sirius es el que sufre, porque es el que tiene su conciencia todavía medio limpia, Bellatrix.. amm luego trataremos a Bellita malvada jujuju ^^. Mil gracias a todos los que me han dejado rr que no son muchos, pero no me quejo, si pudiera les regalaría a todos un abrazo y un viaje a Acapulco :D. Ehhh vamos a la playa!


	7. Tortura

_Disclaimer: J.K. Rowling, es la autora intelectual, creadora y maestra del mundo de Harry Potter._

**6.- Tortura.**

En el capitulo anterior, se entiende que Lupin sospecha algo entre Sirius y Bellatrix, pero decide mejor no indagar mas sobre el asunto. Prefiere no tomarle mucha importancia. Lo sabe porque en el pasado también sospechó lo mismo. Pienso que el cap anterior no estuvo muy bueno la verdad y si queda algún cabo suelto por favor ruego que me lo hagan saber.

Disfruten.

* * *

_Para que triunfe el mal, sólo es necesario que los buenos no hagan nada ~ Edmund Burke_

Se movió hacia un lado, estiró un brazo que chocó con algo duro, provocando que se despertase. Abrió los ojos e inmediatamente los volvió a cerrar. La luz que se colaba por la ventana la lastimó al instante. Volvió a abrirlos poco a poco, adaptándose al ambiente. Estaba desorientada. ¿Dónde rayos se encontraba?.

Durante su ceguera fugaz se valió del tacto para ubicarse. Sentía una fina sábana rozar con su piel desnuda y el mullido colchón debajo de ella.

Luego empezó a visualizar vacías y roídas paredes con tapiz verde, una araña de luces en el techo y una puerta de madera envejecida. Adyacente a la cama, había una mesilla igualmente vacía. Para su pesar, recordó todo al instante, aunque había una pequeña pero notoria diferencia.

Volteó a su lado izquierdo. Un hombre dormía bocabajo, también cubierto solo por la delgada sábana, su bien formada espalda y torso estaban a la vista finalizando con una melena negra desparramada sobre la almohada. Respiraba pesadamente indicando que estaba profundamente dormido.

Bellatrix observó a Sirius sin sorpresa, estudiándolo.

Pudo haber tenido más noches como la que habían pasado. Pero él había elegido.

Y ahora lo odiaba. Se odiaban. Por ser lo que eran. Incluso en ese preciso instante, estando justo al lado de ella, lo aborrecía. Le lanzaría una maldición si no fuera porque le han quitado la varita.

Son enemigos, y han follado como locos ¿Y que? Eso no cambia para nada las cosas, todo sigue igual. Solo se han unido por unos instantes por puro entretenimiento, aunque existan razones más fuertes.

Ella seguía siendo un mortifago, él parte de la Orden del Fénix.

Ella seguía fiel a sus ideales y él a los suyos.

Ella seguiría peleando por la sangre, por el lugar en el que siempre debieron estar y él por los estúpidos derechos de los muggles y mestizos.

Ambos siguen siendo Black, aunque uno lo niegue.

Se matarían en cualquier duelo, se lastiman en cada oportunidad, no tienen compasión por el otro, todo sigue igual como siempre ha sido y sería.

Sabe que el animago, en varias ocasiones, en pequeños momentos de locura, piensa en ella. Piensa que pudo haber sido, si hubiera seguido la tradición familiar, si hubiera apreciado un poco más su sangre. Talvez estuvieran juntos.

Pero eso no les impide realizar ciertos actos.

Bellatrix sabe que el acostarse con Sirius es un acto de mera rebeldía, de placer, de gusto, le excita pensar cuantas cosas pone en juego al hacerlo y pone sus manos al fuego al decir que su primo lo hace casi por las mismas razones.

¿Cuándo se iban a imaginar que acabarían encerrados en aquella odiosa mansión, completamente solos?

Sonrió al pensar en la ironía de las cosas.

Estaba con un pie en el suelo, levantándose de la cama, cuando de pronto notó su marca arder. No la había sentido desde que la capturaron.

Levantó su antebrazo izquierdo, observándola. De un color negro intenso que resaltaba en la blancura de su tez. Parecía que estaba hirviendo. Bellatrix hizo una mueca de dolor.

El tatuaje de serpiente se calentaba más y más, hasta resultar ser insoportable. Reprimió un grito. Jamás le había dolido como en esos instantes. Pero el calor no cesaba. Abrasaba su piel.

Como si de llamas se trataran, su brazo se envolvió rápidamente con el mismo escozor que avanzaba paulatinamente. Luego se dirigió a su pecho, al otro brazo, su abdomen, piernas, hasta llegar a la punta de los pies.

Era como si la hubieran aventado a una hoguera crepitante y ahora estuviera consumiéndose, en una danza de agonía y dolencia, esperando pacientemente convertirse en cenizas.

Se retorció en la cama, incapaz de articular sonido alguno, más que un débil jadeo. Un gemido que imploraba piedad. Sentía punzadas en todo su cuerpo, las lágrimas brotaban de sus ojos. Empezó a convulsionarse, a desintegrarse en esas flamas invisibles.

¡Que alguien lo parase por favor!

Apretó los ojos tratando de pensar en otra cosa, pero le resultaba imposible no recaer en el profundo dolor al que estaba sometida.

Pero tal como vino se fue. Rápidamente el abrumante calor empezó a ascender hasta concentrarse de nuevo en la marca. Luego el malestar desapareció en la nada.

Respiraba agitadamente, con su pulso acelerado y la sangre bombeándole frenéticamente.

Levantó con lentitud sus párpados, sofocada.

Sus ojos grises se toparon con otros del mismo color, justo enfrente de ella, que la miraban confundidos y preocupados.

Para tomar oxigeno tenía que agarrar grandes bocanadas de aire. Sus pulmones quemaban.

-¿Qué te ocurre?- Preguntó Sirius desconcertado, pero no obtuvo respuesta.

Ni ella misma sabia que le pasaba. El tatuaje la había…atacado. Ahogó una exclamación. Fue cuando comprendió al instante.

Había sido una tortura, un castigo. Su Lord. Había utilizado la marca para sancionarla. Joder. Eso no era una buena señal. Se mordió el labio nerviosa.

-¿Me vas a decir lo que te pasa o no?- Habló molesto el animago mientras se abrochaba los pantalones, parado en medio de la habitación.

-¿Para que te vistes?- Dijo la mortifaga con una fingida voz juguetona, incorporándose con dificultad en la cama.

Su primo alzó una ceja incrédulo al tiempo que la examinaba. Negó con la cabeza, abotonándose la camisa. Si estaría demente…

-Oh bueno- Murmuró Bellatrix dejándose caer sobre el colchón. Y todavía creía Sirius que le iba a decir que había sido torturada. Ni de coña.

Escuchó la puerta del cuarto cerrándose en un sordo golpe.

Ahora sabía que él estaba atrapado, en un sentimiento de euforia, y ella jamás soñaría con romper esta obseción.

* * *

Me ha gustado he de reconocerlo, aunque siempre siento que todo lo que escribo es pésimo, U.U. Creo que a veces me acomplejo demasiado. Oh, Well…

_**SUGERENCIAS, IDEAS, CRITICAS, DESOS DE LAS LECTORAS TODO ES BIENVENIDO Y SERA GRATIFICADO.**_

_**Los espero. **_


	8. Atrapado

_**DISCLAIMER: **Harry Potter y su universo pertenece a J.K. Rowling. Yo lo uso para distraerme._

**6-. Atrapado.**

**N/A:** _Este capitulo explica como van las cosas fuera y dentro de Grimmauld Place. Cabe recordar que desde que empezó el fic, su línea temporal, apenas han transcurrido tres días, el primero cuando la capturaron en la noche, el segundo que termina cuando Sirius vuelve a la habitación de ella y el tercero que empieza cuando Voldemort utiliza la marca tenebrosa para torturar a Bella. El fic esta situado en enero de 1996, cuando los mortifagos apenas escapan de Azkaban. Harry está en Hogwarts, con el ejército de Dumbledore y sus clases de Oclumancia. El señor Weasley fue atacado en Noviembre- Diciembre, por lo que ya esta recuperado para este tiempo. Vale, para que no piensen que me paso el canon por donde me quepa, ni dejo cabos sueltos._

_

* * *

_

Salió de la habitación disgustado y confundido. A veces no lograba comprender a Bellatrix, talvez nunca lo haría, talvez era una perdida de tiempo el intentar hacerlo. Simplemente se había comportado de un modo muy extraño. Y fue un acto realmente estúpido el preguntarle que le ocurría sabiendo que ella jamás le confiaría algo. Compartirían la sangre, la pasión y la cama pero no los sentimientos o pensamientos del otro.

Para Sirius en ocasiones, le era difícil separar eso. Había intentado renunciar a ella, pero era un adicto.

Soltó aire, frustrado mientras empezaba a andar por el viejo pasillo del segundo piso de esa maldita casa que los tenía encerrados. En cada paso la odiaba más, las odiaba más.

Sentía como crujía la madera debajo, haciendo eco en el silencio que embargaba a Grimmauld Place, era desconcertante la tranquilidad reinante teniendo en cuenta el hecho de la cantidad de personas que estaban alojadas en ese momento. Ninguna capaz de detenerlo en su locura. La ironía de la vida.

Ni siquiera estaba por ahí revoloteando como cuervo el apestoso elfo, luchando por establecer siquiera el mínimo contacto con "la señorita Lestrange". En efecto, no había visto a Kreacher desde la mañana anterior, cuando en lo cocina lo había corrido, luego de ver como le hablaba a la mortifaga en el sofá. A lo mejor si se había marchado, por fin lo había dejado solo, en paz. Talvez entendió que nadie lo necesitaba. Que solo era un estorbo. ¿Pero a donde había ido? Bueno, al menos a él no le importaba.

Bajó las escaleras, sin saber muy bien el porque. Llegó a la cocina, reconsiderando seriamente subir de nuevo, pero unos chispeantes ojos azules al otro extremo lo retuvieron.

-Sirius, me alegra que ya estés despierto. Que magnifica coincidencia. Necesitaba decirte algunas palabras.

El amable rostro del director de Hogwarts, iluminado tenuemente por los rayos del sol, lo sorprendió. El mayor de los Black se paralizó por unos segundos, sin saber muy bien como reaccionar. Al final, habló.

-Profesor, no quiero sonar grosero, pero ¿Qué hace aquí?

-Se que no son horas, pero tenía unos asuntos pendientes. Cosas de la Orden- Le dijo, mientras guiñaba un ojo, e invitaba a su exalumno a tomar asiento.

-¿Algo grave? ¿Tiene que ver con Harry?- Preguntó el animago nervioso, sentándose en la larga mesa.

-No tienes de que preocuparte. Las clases de Oclumancia de Harry van muy bien, por lo que me ha dicho Severus.

-Dumbledore- La voz de Sirius se torno tensa- No me fío de Snape y lo sabe. Y no me tranquiliza para nada que le este enseñando a mi ahijado.

-Sirius- Lo interrumpió el anciano mago- Creo que ya hemos discutido esto. Mi confianza esta plenamente puesta en Severus y así será. Además, no quería hablarte de esto.

El semblante del mago más poderoso de todos los tiempos se volvió repentinamente más oscuro. Sirius no pudo más que callar y aguardar.

-Se que ya te lo había advertido, pero te suplico de nuevo, que seas muy cuidadoso.

La confusión invadió a su interlocutor, provocando que frunciera ligeramente el seño.

-En especial- Continuó Albus- Con nuestra recién huésped.

El animago solo tragó saliva.

-Estoy consciente que esto no ha sido fácil para ti, pero no quiero que por alguna imprudencia, las cosas se salgan de control y no solo afecte a la Orden, si no al mismo Harry.

-¿Qué tiene que ver Harry con ella?- Se estaba incomodando, y una oleada de furia lo empezaba a invadir.

El director del colegio de magia soltó un suspiro cansado. Le puso una mano en el hombro, como queriendo darle énfasis a sus palabras.

-Bellatrix puede ser muy peligrosa, en más de un sentido. Y no por el hecho de que en la noche todos los gatos sean pardos, deja de serlo. A ella le gusta jugar con la comida antes de…

-¡ALBUS!- La exclamación de la señora Weasley, quien en ese momento se dirigía hacia ellos, envuelta en una bata verde, cortó la frase del mago – ¿Se quedará al desayuno?

-No, Molly. Muchas gracias. De hecho ya me iba, tengo que regresar pronto al colegio- Se levantó, poniendo en evidencia su gran altura. Dando una cabezada hacia Sirius y un hasta luego a la señora Weasley, salió por la puerta principal con su habitual elegancia.

-Me preguntó que estaría haciendo- Murmuró la bruja pelirroja antes de ingresar a la enorme alacena, dejando a un aterrorizado Black en el comedor.

Sus ojos grises se perdían en la nada. ¿Dumbledore lo sabía? Tenía la certeza de que sospechaba algo. Estaba atrapado.

Atónito como seguía, apoyo sus codos en la gastada madera y cubrió su cara con las manos.

Mierda.

* * *

-¡Crucio!-

El conocido destello rojizo se hizo presente en la oscura sala seguido de un gemido apenas perceptible de dolor.

-¡Crucio!

La escalofriante voz de Lord Voldemort envuelta en un lazo surgió de nuevo de una de las esquinas de la ancha estancia. Con su varita apuntaba al bulto que se estremecía en el suelo.

Pegado a la pared cubierto por las sombras, Severus Snape observaba la escena. Sus impenetrables ojos negros no apartaban la vista del moribundo mortifago que estaba siendo sometido a la furia de su Lord.

Todos habían pagado con el mismo castigo. Incluso él.

Apretaba los labios conteniéndose de no pensar en el dolor que persistía en su cuerpo, consecuencia de las múltiples maldiciones que había sufrido en su momento, en un brutal silencio.

-¡Crucio!-

La abrasante garganta de Rodolphus Lestrange dejó escapar otro quejido, igual de nítido que el primero, mientras soportaba el hechizo recaer en cada fibra de su ser.

Era evidente que el señor Tenebroso estaba irascible. A una semana de rescatar a sus mortifagos de Azkaban, la que había sido la mas fiel entre fieles, había sido capturada por nada mas y nada menos que la Orden del Fénix.

Un estúpido error, Snape debía admitirlo. Aunque Bellatrix también tenía su culpa. Y no podría descifrar que lo impulso a hacerlo. Si la falta de prudencia por parte de la mortifaga al intentar buscarlo, o el odio hacia Black, o ambas. Severus le había dado una versión torcida a Voldemort de cómo sucedieron las cosas, era de esperarse que ahora él tenia que sacarla de Grimmauld Place, pero le había echado la mitad de la responsabilidad a Bellatrix.

Si ella tenía la oportunidad de pasar a ser una de las predilectas del señor oscuro otra vez, con esto sus posibilidades pasaban a ser casi nulas. Tal vez le diera otra oportunidad como se la dio a él, pero no sería tan fácil, a Dumbledore esta explicación le bastó. El hecho de quitar a Bellatrix de confidente le dejaba el paso libre a Severus, como consecuencia toda la información sobre los mortifagos llegaba de primera mano al espía. Beneficioso para la Orden, el director de Hogwarts y Snape habían acordado darle alguna información a Voldemort con el fin de respaldar la credibilidad de este último.

Todo había sido improvisado, pero el resultado fue bastante bueno.

Y manipular al elfo fue aun mejor.

En los finos labios de Severus Snape se dibujó una sonrisa mientras veía como eran torturados sus compañeros. Tal vez había valido la pena, el hecho de imaginarse a Black y Lestrange en el mismo lugar le divertía. Harían el trabajo sucio por él. Que lo tomarán como su pequeña venganza.

Ahora tenía que sacar a Bellatrix del cuartel de la Orden antes de que pasara algo peor.

Habría sufrido una cruel tortura, el odio de algunos, hechizos de más, pero se había sentido tan bien burlarse de ellos.

Si, se sentía tan bien.

* * *

El chasquido hizo que los pavos reales, que tomaban el frescor de la mañana, corrieran despavoridos a refugiarse a los setos más cercanos.

Luego la pequeña y horripilante criatura se abrió paso entre el mojado césped y avanzó los pocos metros que le quedaban hacia los escalones de piedra de la entrada principal.

Sus enormes ojos inyectados en sangre dieron con otros despectivos y fríos que lo miraban desde arriba.

Lucius Malfoy, que lo esperaba afuera de su mansión, con su porte refinado y su largo bastón de madera, esbozó una macabra sonrisa al ver como Kreacher empezaba a hablar.

Sirius era más idiota de lo que había imaginado.

* * *

COMENTEN, se los ruego, se los suplico T.T. Sus reviews son mi energía para seguir, y entre más, más capítulos y muchísimo más seguidos. No me priven del oxigeno de las criticas, que es vital. Att. Mel. (Me encanta ese Snape todo malvado y sexy XD YAY!)


	9. El Tiempo está corriendo

DISCLAIMER: ROWLING ES DUEÑA DE HP.

CAPITULO 8: El Tiempo está corriendo.

_Y nuestro tiempo se está agotando_

_No puedes ocultarlo_

_No puedes silenciarlo_

_Oh…¿Cómo ha llegado a esto?_

_

* * *

_

El sonido del agua cayendo sonaba lejano, amortiguado y sumiso, a pesar de estar justo enfrente de él. Apenas se sostenía de pie. Estaba temblando, o al menos su quijada lo hacia, provocando un sonidito terrible cuando los dientes chocaban entre si. Algunos espasmos recorrían toda su columna vertebral de vez en cuando, el calor que la abrazaba se hacía más fuerte cada instante. La marca no había dejado de quemarle en todo ese tiempo.

Dio un paso con dificultad, el único que la separaba de la regadera, y entró. La sensación reconfortante que pensó que sentiría nunca llegó. La fría agua no hacía el mínimo efecto en ella. Era como si las gotas se evaporasen al tocar su piel denuda hirviendo, de hecho, el ardor aumentó. Soltó un gemido, frustrada. Algunas lágrimas se le escaparon mezclándose con la caprichosa agua.

Su cabeza la mataba, a su alrededor todo era borroso, confuso, como sumido en un sopor imposible de alejar. Todo dolía y escocía, sin duda una de las peores torturas que había sufrido. Agotada, se sentó en el piso de azulejo negro de aquel lúgubre baño de Grimmuald Place, y rodeó sus piernas con sus brazos., tratando de no pensar en el turbulento arroyo de dolor en el que se veía sometida. Su negro cabello cubrió su cara, igual de intenso que el negro tatuaje que sobresaltaba en su antebrazo izquierdo. La causa de todo.

Hacía tiempo que Sirius se había marchado, dejándola sola y malherida. No le importaba si regresaba, no le importaba si alguien la encontraba en aquella situación tan humillante, desnuda, torturada, encerrada en el baño, a ella solo le interesaba que parase ya. ¡De una maldita vez! De solo pensar en lo furioso que estaría su Lord, le daba escalofríos. Sospechaba que eso era apenas el inicio de su castigo.

Estuvo buen tiempo así. El dolor aumentaba y descendía a un ritmo constante. No era de ese tipo de daño que después de unas horas te entumecía y dejabas de sentir por el mismo sufrimiento. Ese que era tanto que simplemente no podías asimilarlo todo. Este era otro, que lo tenías presente siempre, palpitante, que llevaba un nivel lo suficientemente alto para que doliera pero sin desfallecer. Lento y salvaje.

Escuchó el sonido de la puerta de la habitación abriéndose. Bellatrix solo pudo apretar los ojos fuertemente, rogando que no se le ocurriera, fuera quien fuese, entrar al baño. Aunque sería lo primero que harían si la estaban buscando. Maldijo por lo bajo y se hizo un ovillo. La marca no la dejaba pensar con claridad. Estaba vulnerable.

Después percibió la presencia de alguien en la misma estancia que ella, pero no pudo averiguar nada más, todo se cubrió de negro y la mortifaga más peligrosa sucumbió.

Una fuerte luz hizo que despertase. Aún estaba mojada y solo una manta la cubría. Enfocó sus ojos grises para examinar a su alrededor. El dolor milagrosamente había cesado. Una silueta negra estaba parada en medio de la habitación y Bellatrix solo quiso gritarle pero no salió sonido alguno de su boca.

* * *

Había sido una suerte que el asqueroso elfo aceptara ayudarle. De otra manera no había podido colarse en la Mansión Black sin ser detectado. Entró por la puerta principal deshaciendo todos los escudos protectores, y en un silencio absoluto. La mitad de la Orden se había ido a arreglar un asunto, que gracias a Fenrir Greyback, el cual había armado un alboroto en las afueras de Londres, tuvieron que dejar Grimauld Place para desplazarse al supuesto lugar donde los mortifagos "atacaban" y en plena tarde. Luego tuvo que entretener a los que se habían quedado, con un elfo colérico destruyendo el almacén de la cocina y gritando incoherencias, junto con el retrato de la señora Black que no paraba de gritar.

Enseguida una vez en la mansión, se dirigió a la habitación donde se hospedaba Bellatrix Lestrange, según la información que le había dado Kreacher, y para evitar intromisiones de perros no deseados, le había dado un escarmiento a ese Black, comentándole anteriormente en una frase sutil la posible relación que podrían tener los primos, a Dumbledore, que como supuso le advirtió a Sirius que tuviera cuidado con la mortifaga. Si, señores ignorantes, Severus Snape no por nada llevaba más de once años de doble espía y seguía vivo. Sabía más cosas de las que se podrían imaginar.

Pero en ese momento lo que le importaba era sacar a la susodicha de ahí antes de que algo grave e irremediable pasara. Solo tenía esa noche para cometer su hazaña. Claro que al llegar y encontrarla en el baño con un deplorable semblante, se le sumaron más problemas. Estaba consciente de que Lord Voldemort la estaba torturando pero no se imaginaba de que manera.

Con algunos hechizos, pociones y un gran esfuerzo logró contrarrestar por muy poco el poderoso maleficio. El señor tenebroso sabía que esa noche tendría de vuelta a la que una vez había sido su más fiel seguidora, así que Snape no podía fallar.

Le costó trabajo hacer reaccionar a Bellatrix, dado que se había desmayado, y a modo de precaución la había silenciado.

Ahora la tenía enfrente, acostada en una cama, mojada, débil, desnuda, horrorizada y furiosa, y aun así su mente no se perturbó ni un instante.

La escrutaba con sus ojos fríos y despectivos. Con su glacial rostro y su varita apuntándole en la garganta.

-Ahora escúchame atentamente, Bellatrix.-Murmuró apretando los dientes, con su nariz en forma de gancho casi pegada al húmedo rostro de la mortifaga y la varita clavada en la blanca piel de ella- Te sacaré de aquí pero tendrás que obedecerme- Soltó con despreció, sintiendo como los forcejeos de la mujer cesaban y viendo como sus ojos se abrían de par en par, esperanzada.

Snape se incorporó, con una mueca en la boca, pensativo, examinando a la señora Lestrange. Sabía que Belaltrix odiaba acatar órdenes, y menos de él. Si, el odio era mutuo, pero para salvar el pellejo de los dos, tenían que cooperar. Severus no creía que fuera tan insensata como para dejar escapar la oportunidad que él le ofrecía. Así que se podía decir que ya la tenía en el bolsillo.

Lo siguiente que le dijo fue rápido y preciso. Solo ocupaba unos minutos para explicarle el sencillo plan que había elaborado. Bellatrix se tachó de idiota al no haber pensado en eso antes. De hecho nadie había advertido ese pequeño detalle, que solo pocos sabían.

El pasadizo secreto de Isla Black, una de las brujas pertenecientes a la primera generación de la familia, consistía en un túnel subterráneo que empezaba precisamente en la cocina y terminaba a medio kilómetro de Grimmauld Place. Conectaba a la honorable Mansión Black con una vieja casa muggle de los alrededores, actualmente un terreno baldío. En los años de su juventud, Isla con la ayuda de los elfos domésticos, había construido ese corredor para visitar a su enamorado, un sucio muggle, motivo por el cual la habían borrado del árbol genealógico. Se decía que irónicamente, Isla había utilizado magia negra para que el corredor jamás desapareciese y lo protegió con poderosos hechizos. Cuando fue descubierta por su familia, fue desterrada y el túnel paso a la historia. Según lo que sus padres le habían contado a Bellatrix, aquel pasaje estaba lleno de horripilantes criaturas, y un poderoso maleficio del cual jamás saldrías vivo que Isla había puesto en forma de venganza. Luego de ella, no fue usado por ningún miembro de la familia, hasta su primo, Regulus Black. Cosa que todos ignoraban excepto Severus Snape.

Sirius también sabía de aquel corredor, todos los Black lo sabían, pues lo ponían como una lección de lo que les podía pasar si trataban de escapar de sus obligaciones. Pero la versión más aceptaba es que después de cientos de años de desuso simplemente aquel lugar se había desplomado. Causa por la cual ya nadie reparaba en ello.

Bellatrix parpadeó un par de veces, incrédula. Su puerta hacia la libertad siempre la había tenido en sus narices. Severus sonrió con suficiencia, satisfecho le dijo que la esperaba en la noche en la vieja cocina, justo antes de que empezara la reunión que tenía programada la Orden para ese día. Ella se escaparía justo enfrente de ellos, dado que el portal, que había sido ya inspeccionado y abierto por Kreacher, estaba debajo de la gran mesa de la estancia. Aprovechando que todos estaban reunidos ahí, ella se colaría por debajo sin dificultad.

El problema que tendría cuando se percataran de que la mortifaga había huido, lo tenía arreglado con Dumbledore. Debían hacer lo mejor para la causa, costase lo que costase.

El hombre dejó la mansión tal como había entrado.

Para Bellatrix la situación no podía haberse puesto más a su favor.

Los malos siempre son más listos que los buenos, independientemente de si ganen o no. Claro que ella siempre salía victoriosa, ahora solo tenía que darle una despedida a Sirius…

* * *

Chan, chan. chan. chan. chan...¿CRUCIOS, AVADAS, LADRILLAZOS... COMENTARIOS?


	10. La huida

_Disclaimer: Los personajes son propiedad de Rowling._

_Cap 10: La huida_

_**N/A: **__Pensé que estaba muerta, cuando me di cuenta que no había actualizado este fic. Que amo, a pesar de todo. Pero no. Estoy viva y coleando y no me iba a perdonar el dejar esta historia inconclusa, he de decir que faltan dos caps, para que concluya. Y quiero agradecer a todos aquellos que me siguieron y aguantaron mi inconstancia. Como todo escritor, vivo de los comentarios de los lectores. Este es una pequeña introducción al final. _

_Por si no se acuerdan, les repaso que Snape ha entrado a Grimmauld place con un plan para sacar a Bellatrix de ahí, ella como es tan bondadosa se acuerda de Sirius y quiere despedirse de él como se debe. De la manera más sensual, cruel y retorcida que las circunstancias le pueden ofrecer. El próximo cap se tratara de eso y el ultimo será un capricho que se me metió en la cabeza desde hace tiempo. Muahahaha, haciendo enredos con la historia de Rowling y volviéndola clasificación M. (6)_

_Feliz año! les desea Mel._

_

* * *

_

-¡KREACHER!- Bramó un Sirius Black, enfurecido- ¡BASTA YA, TE LO ORDENO!

Molly Weasley que estaba tratando de tranquilizar al viejo elfo, que como loco se había puesto a destruir toda la alacena de la cocina, sacando platos, vasijas, comida y demás, se tapó los oídos protegiéndose del grito atronador del animago que hecho un demonio había entrado en la estancia.

La horrorosa criatura de grandes ojos inyectados en sangre, paró al instante. Temblando de una contenida ira. Observó a su amo, con unos ojos que parecían escupir fuego, Sirius le correspondió de la misma manera.

Estaba más que molesto. Por su encierro, por Harry, por Snape, por Dumbledore, por la maldita de Bellatrix, y ahora por ese apestoso elfo. ¿Podía ser peor? Solo quería un momento de soledad en ese instante, no una revolución.

Sacó toda su frustración y la descargó en Kreacher, que murmurando cosas ininteligibles, lo desafiaba plantado en el piso, con una copa de plata en una mano y una bolsa de verduras en la otra.

-¡LARGO DE AQUÍ, AHORA!- El hombre señaló la salida y Kreacher refunfuñando por lo bajo, salió a zancadas de ahí. No sin antes tirar al suelo frente a la señora Weasley la copa y la bolsa de patatas, las cuales salieron disparadas hacia todas direcciones.

La bruja suspiró cansada. Le hartaba aquel elfo, pero, Dumbledore había mencionado que no debían de tratarlo mal, menos de aquella manera tan brutal como lo hacía Sirius. Molly se dio la media vuelta dándole la espalda a Black, dispuesta a arreglar todo ese desorden. Con su varita en mano, empezó a recoger las cosas haciendo que volaran en el aire.

Sirius salió de la cocina, respirando agitadamente. Tenía tantas cosas en mente que un punzante dolor en la sien empezaba nacer.

Y si eso no bastaba, lo que ninguno de los dos sospechaba, es que mientras ellos lidiaban con Kreacher, Severus Snape, sigiloso, había entrado y salido de la casa, sin dejar rastro.

* * *

Ese día había reunión de emergencia, la Orden daría los reportes de la llamada de alerta que hacía unos minutos les había llegado. ¿Cómo estarían?

¿Qué tan grave había sido el asunto? Sirius deseaba más que nada, haber podido salir, ver la luz del sol, entrar en combate. Defender lo suyo. Un par de batallas con los mortifagos no le caerían nada mal. Él no estaba hecho para quedarse tras bambalinas, encerrado viendo como los demás se llevaban toda la acción. Simplemente no lo podía soportar. Talvez en Azkaban no se había vuelto loco, pero ahí… ya lo estaba dudando.

Subió las escaleras de dos en dos, hasta llegar al cuarto que antaño había pertenecido a su madre. Ahora su nuevo amigo, Buckbeak, residía ahí. Le gustaba pasar el día solo con el hipogrifo. Era su momento de meditación, apartado de todo aquello que le irritaba. Si bien, le alegraba tener compañía, Sirius se había acostumbrado a la soledad y necesitaba su espacio.

Entró a la oscura habitación con la intención de no salir de ahí hasta en la noche para la reunión. Rogó internamente que no trajeran noticias malas.

Su mente vagó por los pisos inferiores, concretamente en el segundo, donde cierta mortifaga se encontraba. ¿Qué estaría haciendo? Definitivamente ya no se acercaría a ella. Dumbledore tenía razón. ¿Qué diablos le pasaba? Últimamente se sentía tan fuera de si, tan indeciso, tan pésimo. Harry era lo único que lo mantenía vivo. Tenía que estar para su ahijado. No podía cometer estupideces, mas de las que ya hizo.

Se sentó en el piso, esperando a que luz se consumiera para darle paso a la noche.

* * *

Los integrantes de la Orden del Fénix llegaban uno tras otro. La tensión se había liberado un poco al saberse que el ataque de los mortifagos había sido una farsa. La señora Weasley alegre de que todo mundo estuviera bien, preparaba una cena.

El hecho de ella estuviera aún en el cuartel, era que vigilaba a Bellatrix Lestrange al igual que Sirius. Eran los únicos permanentes.

Muchos de los presentes, subieron a revisar a la mortifaga. Alastor Moddy le había obligado dejar la puerta de su habitación abierta. Para que cada vez que pasaran por el pasillo pudieran ver el interior. Bellatrix obedeció a regañadientes. Kinsgley Shacklebolt le había subido un poco de comida.

En ningún momento sospecharon que la bruja había pasado por una de las peores torturas de su vida, ni tampoco que se había puesto en contacto con alguien más.

Era surrealista la imagen que ofrecía aquel pasillo. Uno paseaba por la casa topándose con toda la Orden del Fénix y de pronto se cruzaba una habitación con la seguidora más fiel y peligrosa de Lord Voldemort, echada en la cama con cara de extrema aburrición. Sirius se paralizó unos segundos cuando la vio, pero siguió de largo hasta la cocina. Remus Lupin y Nymphadora Tonks habían tenido reacciones parecidas. No es que les sorprendiera el que estuviera ahí, pues eso era ya sabido, sin embargo la idea aún no se asimilaba.

* * *

El desfile de personas que ante ella sucedía poco le importaba. Solo se preguntaba cuando saldría de ahí.

Después de que Snape se había marchado, el elfo Kreacher, le había entregado ropa y le había explicado como se llegaba al acceso. Era una trampilla en el piso. Se abría fácilmente y se deslizaba hacia un lado una sección del piso de madera, descubriendo un angosto túnel por el cual ella entraría hasta caer en un pasillo largo. Tenía que seguir las flechas que la criatura con órdenes de Snape había colocado para la mortifaga.

Kreacher se encargaría de volver a cerrar el pasadizo. El momento oportuno para el escape irónicamente era mientras la reunión se llevaba acabo. Bellatrix se escabulliría debajo de la mesa, donde la Orden del Fénix al completo estaría sentada. Aquella idea le divertía en demasía a Bellatrix. Que mejor manera de burlarlos que frente a sus narices.

Y justo en el momento menos esperado Sirius recibiría su sorpresa. Tenía que dejarle un recuerdo para que no se olvidara de ella.


	11. La despedida

_**D: J.K. Rowling es dueña de HP. **_

_**N/a: **_Volviendo a las andadas, falta un cap para cerrar con broche de oro lo que alguna vez creí no terminar. Pero aquí estoy ^^ y quiero más! adljaflkjdksfaj, quiero más Sirius y Bella! Que me pasó? Había olvidado lo mucho que me gusta esto. Espero ansiosa sus comentarios, quiero saber que piensan sobre la despedida que Bellatrix le dio a Sirius. ¿Que les pareció? ¿Faltó más? ¿Fue demasiado bondadosa? A mi me se me antojaba más acción pero en aquellas circunstancias me conforme con esto (si hubiera sido más Sirius me hubiera enviado varios crucios y luego un ramo de rosas jajaja)... Muchos saludos, Mel.

_**Capitulo 11**: La despedida._

_Quiero romper el hechizo que has creado, intenté renunciar a ti… pero soy un adicto._

* * *

Estaba sentada en el borde de la cama. Sola. Esperando. Ansiosa. Pronto sería libre de nuevo. En cuestión de minutos, quizá una hora, volvería a ver a su Lord. Volvería a ser Bellatrix Lestrange, la despiadada. La letal. La mejor mortifaga de todos. Y cobraría su venganza. Solo pensar en ello, sentía como su respiración se tornaba irregular, como la sangre comenzaba a circular más rápido. Se relamió los labios, inquieta. Tenía que tener paciencia. Todo estaba calculado, nada podía salir mal a estas alturas.

En aquel lúgubre y pequeño dormitorio de Grimmauld Place, lugar que nunca pensó en volver a pisar, esperaba la señal. Severus Snape le había dicho que en el momento adecuado ella bajaría hasta la cocina donde estaría la entrada hacia su liberación.

Supo que era tiempo, cuando el pasillo enfrente de ella quedó solo. Tenía la tentación de salir pero si lo hacía se arriesgaba a que lo planeado se estropeara.

Agudizó el oído y se quedo quieta, expectante. Unos pasos se lograron percibir desde lejos. Aumentaban cada vez más.

Y no pudo evitar que las comisuras de sus labios se levantaran, al ver una figura negra e imponente en el umbral de la puerta. Entró al cuarto con rapidez y cerró la puerta detrás de si.

-Acércate, rápido- Susurró una voz fría y carente de toda emoción.

Bellatrix odiando que le mandarán, obedeció. Snape levantó su varita que sostenía en la mano izquierda y cuando tuvo a la mortifaga enfrente de él, la posó en la coronilla de esta. Unos fuertes golpes continuaron antes de que la mujer sintiera como hilos fríos le recorrían todo el cuerpo. La estaba desilusionando.

Iba a abrir la boca para preguntar el porque, pero el hombre la calló hablando primero.

-Saldrás detrás de mí. Mundungus me esta esperando afuera.- La bruja frunció el ceño como si no entendiera muy bien lo que le estaba diciendo el mortifago. Severus resopló.

-¿Creerías que la Orden me iba a dejar subir hasta acá solo? Muchos no se fían de mí, en especial tu querido primo. Así que me han enviado con ese vagabundo. No se atrevió a entrar, es un cobarde.

Para ese entonces el cuerpo de la mujer había adquirido el tono y textura exactos a lo que tenía detrás de ella. Dando la sensación de que fuera invisible, aunque no del todo. Bellatrix se contempló.

-Saldremos y en cuanto ponga un pie en la cocina, tú te agacharas hasta el piso. Te arrastraras, sin hacer el más mínimo ruido hasta mi silla. Hay una separación entre mi asiento y él de Bill Weasley, donde fácilmente podrás escabullirte hasta debajo de la mesa. El túnel ya esta abierto, lo verás sin problemas.- Finalizó y sin esperar, Snape dio media vuelta y abrió la puerta.

Ella le siguió. Trataba de memorizar las instrucciones, en realidad parecía bastante sencillo, tanto que atemorizaba.

Pudo ver como al final del pasillo, donde comenzaban las escaleras, un hombrecillo con el cabello anaranjado y de aspecto desaliñado estaba recargado en la pared. Se levantó de golpe al ver a Snape acercarse. Este lo ignoró y pasó de largo. El hombre se puso junto con él y empezaron a bajar las escaleras.

Un penetrante olor a tabaco y alcohol, inundó el ambiente. Tartamudeó un poco antes de preguntar con cierto temor.

-¿Qué dijo?

Bellatrix fue testigo de ver como el mortifago lo fulminaba con la mirada mientras ella trataba de no pisarle el bajo de la tunica, pero el mago andrajoso no se percató, estaba demasiado nervioso.

-Nada- Contestó con simpleza Severus llegando al vestíbulo. Torcieron a la derecha adentrándose a un oscuro salón. Mundungus abrió la boca para decir otra cosa, pero se lo pensó mejor y decidió cerrarla.

Llegaron segundos después a la estancia iluminada que era la cocina. Antes de pegarse al suelo, Bellatrix analizó la situación. La mesa estaba cubierta por un largo mantel. Supuso que aquello no era una mera coincidencia. Sin duda la tela le cubriría en su escape. Todos estaban en silencio observando como Snape y el otro tomaban asiento.

La mortifaga se puso a gatas y avanzó por el desgastado suelo de madera. Tenía que apurarse. Con una agilidad y sigilo propios de un felino, avanzó con facilidad hasta debajo de la mesa. Deslizándose entre las piernas de Snape.

Respiró cosa que momentos antes había sido incapaz de hacer. El primer paso estaba concluido. Ante ella veinte pares de piernas se extendían y rodeaban el gran comedor rectangular. Pronto divisó un diminuto agujero, como si fuera una madriguera en el centro del reducido espacio. Se acercó a ella, y asomó su cabeza, su largo cabello desilusionado le cayó a los costados de la cara.

Dentro del hoyo todo estaba oscuro. Tragó saliva. Se había adentrado a cosas peores. Escuchó como Dumbledore empezaba a hablar, con su voz serena y amable. Casi podía sentir los movimientos que hacían al otro lado de la madera. Gracias al tono claro del mantel la luz se filtraba.

Se irguió lo más que pudo, quedando sentada con la cabeza inclinada. Volvió a recorrer su vista por todos los presentes, algunos creyó reconocer otros le eran totalmente extraños, pero encontró lo que buscaba. Identificó a su presa en el otro extremo de la mesa, justamente en la cabecera. Alzó las cejas, con una sonrisa venenosa. ¿Cuánto tardaría? No mucho, suponía.

Esquivando el túnel, alcanzó el otro lado de la mesa. Se sentía como niña pequeña a punto de cometer la mejor travesura de todos los tiempos. ¿Cómo tocarlo sin que se sobresaltase? Imposible.

Espero unos instantes, tenía que buscar un momento con ruido. O algo que distrajese a los demás. Se mordió el labio inferior, concentrada. De otra manera Sirius Black se alarmaría al sentir unas manos sobre él. Y no quería eso.

Se percató de que a tres sillas de distancia, alguien se balanceaba apoyándose solo en las patas traseras. Aquella infantil actitud solo podía ser de una sola persona. Nymphadora Tonks se convirtió en el blanco perfecto para Bellatrix. Sospechaba que la mocosa iba a ser útil algún día.

Solo fue cuestión de alargar la mano, y darle un pequeño empujoncito. La fuerza de gravedad se encargó del resto.

Una exclamación se escuchó justo cuando la mortifaga posaba sus manos en las pantorrillas de su primo, apresándolas. El sordo golpe de alguien caer sucedió después. Sintió como Sirius saltaba en su asiento. Bellatrix sonrió. Algunos se levantaban para ayudar a la chica que maldecía por ser tan torpe.

Subió sus invisibles manos hasta los muslos que tomaban el color negro del pantalón. En el acto fueron apresadas por otras masculinas, más grandes y fuertes. Entonces supo que tenía que hacer la presentación. Alzó un poco el largo mantel para sacar su cabeza, procurando que solo el animago la viera.

A pesar de que estaba bajo un encantamiento desilusionador, Sirius Black, pudo distinguir el rostro de su prima. Pálido como la cera apretujó con fuerza las manos de ella con las de él. Pero Bellatrix no dejaba de sonreír, con aquella mueca impregnada de maldad.

-Shh…- Susurró la bruja que volvía a esconderse debajo de la mesa. La escuchó claro, aún con el alboroto que se llevaba a cabo por la repentina caída de su sobrina, que más bien sospechaba, había sido la artimaña de Bellatrix para poder someterlo.

Aún la sujetaba de las manos, cuando se estableció el orden de nuevo. Intentó forcejear con ella cuando sintió que lo mordían, por instinto la soltó y alejó sus manos. ¿Qué pretendía hacer?

Dumbledore reanudó la discusión que hasta entonces habían mantenido. Pero Sirius ya no estaba concentrado.

Los finos dedos de la mortifaga se deslizaron por el interior de sus muslos, ascendían y descendían sobre la tela, hasta posarse en su objetivo, la entrepierna.

Pronto comenzó a desabrochar el cinturón con una rapidez tremenda. El animago se tensó al instante. Y escuchó la carcajada de triunfo, apenas imperceptible de su prima. ¿PERO QUE DEMONIOS?

Apretó los dientes, sus manos se aferraron al filo de la mesa, cuando percibió como la cremallera de su fino pantalón de vestir negro, se bajaba. Mierda. Mantenerse impasible era ahora su tarea. Cuando la ropa interior pasó a la historia en segundos, su respiración se aceleró y no pudo evitar cerrar los ojos por unas milésimas cuando la ávida y húmeda lengua de la mortifaga hizo contacto con su piel dibujando lentas líneas letales para Sirius.

Se mordió los carrillos internos, temblaba, pero no quiso averiguar el porque. Sus uñas se clavaron entonces en la silla. La voz de su antiguo director de Hogwarts se había convertido en un eco distante, en apenas una insinuación. Todo se tornaba borroso conforme Bellatrix avanzaba. Había aumentado el ritmo. Su corazón latía frenéticamente. ¡MALDITA PUTA!

Succiones, mordidas, incluso besos. ¿A que se estaba divirtiendo de lo lindo? La cocina era cada vez más lejana para Sirius Black, sus dedos estaban astillados por la presión ejercida sobre la madera, pero poco le importo. Podía percibir unas finas gotas de sudor nacer en su frente. ¡POR MORGANA Y TODOS SUS MALDITOS DESCENDIENTES!

Estaba en una situación espantosa. Y aun así ya no era capaz de detener a la mujer que lo estaba llevando a la perdición. Solo rogaba porque nadie se percatara de algo. Trataba de no tener una cara de sufrimiento, quería evitarse las preguntas.

Llegó a un estado de sopor, donde solo sentía la boca de su prima en aquella parte de su cuerpo, las manos de ella volvieron a atrapar las de él. Ya no podía moverse, estaba ahí a merced de Bellatrix. Palpitante, caliente. Conteniéndose por no gritar.

Y justo cuando creyó que se liberaría, que estaba a punto de llegar al clímax. Todo paró. Se fue como había llegado. Ya no estaba. Hubo unos momentos de confusión. Entonces los claros ojos de su amigo Remus Lupin, sentado al lado de él, se clavaron en los suyos, grises. La reunión había finalizado. Pero Sirius no estaba ahí.

Quería inspeccionar debajo de la mesa, pero la pregunta del licántropo lo detuvo. Un contacto de la vida real, que fue como un cubetazo de agua fría para el animago. Un escalofrió lo recorrió.

-Estuviste muy callado, ¿Te encuentras bien, Canuto?

-No.- Susurró con una voz inaudible. Solo por esos instantes prefirió estar en Azkaban en vez de ese maldito lugar. Porque le había gustado, si maldita sea, le había gustado y ese era el jodido problema.

* * *

mi dios ...


End file.
